


pink feather coats and jumbo jewellery

by sealions (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Getting Together, Kinda, Praise Kink, Rule 63, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sealions
Summary: "Return it," she says. Commands. Her voice is low, quietly furious and if she wasn't dressed as a giant fucking bat Selina would say it's doing something for her.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019





	pink feather coats and jumbo jewellery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laufire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/gifts).



> This one is for the lovely laufire who wrote the sweetest tonyrhodey fic a while back. Hope it hits all your buttons! It was very hard to pick just one prompt.
> 
> No warnings apply! This is good wholesome fun. I swear.

Selina is damn good at her job. Amazing. No, really. Job may be subjective in this case, but that's whatever. Employment is scarce in Gotham City and a girl's gotta do what she has to to survive.

That's what she tells herself anyway.

Other times, she'll admit to liking it. The thrill, the chase, hell, the _smell_ of a good burglary. All melted glass and burning plastic. Gets her tingly. 

Point is, Selina could steal a Monet in broad daylight, snatch the pearls from a socialite six glasses in and knick a rock from a laser guarded case. All without a camera so much as catching a frame of her.

She's been at this a while now. If six months could be called a while. She's got it down to a near-perfect system. Previously a perfect system but the lady on the other side of the roof says different.

"Return it," she says. Commands. And look, Selina may look like a cat, but she feels her hackles raise. The woman's voice is low, quietly furious like the very idea of thievery makes her want to burn buildings down. If she wasn't dressed as a giant fucking bat, Selina would say it's doing something for her.

She throws the bag filled with diamond and sapphire earrings as big as her face into the air and catches it. "Return what?" she asks and begins ever so slightly to inch away from Batlady. Her boots are soundless. Missing that awful scrape of her last pair. She doesn't even notice her exit. Fuck she loves rubber soles.

"Cat," Bat says. She sounds annoyed, which is very unfair. Selina just met her.

"Bat," she says back. Tosses the bag once more, watches it fly and fall. Takes another slow step back as she does. It's not her quickest getaway, but Bat is so far away, Selina thinks her heels are still hanging off the side of the roof.

"Return it, or I will."

Selina grins before she can stop herself. Feels cheap, dark lipstick stick and crack as her lips stretch wide. Her teeth definitely have smudges on them. Bat steps forward, doesn't try and hide it as Selina had.

"Yeah?" she asks. "How you gonna do that?"

-

Selina laughs as she bounces off a wall, claws out and sparking along hundred-year-old brick. It comes out a tad manic.

Police have never chased her into the _sky_ before. It's much better, she decides without any thought. If she misjudges a jump, she will fall. There's no running then. She could do with a good fight. All that adrenaline and rabbit fear is pumped into her so fast she's panting hard after a minute. 

Ladybat is calling out things like 'stop!' and 'freeze!' from behind her. Selina is waiting for a 'put your hands where I can see them!' She wonders how long she's been doing this. Couldn't be too long. Far as Selina knows, she's the only one dumb enough to be running around Gotham late at night in latex.

Well, not anymore.

The earrings are a noticeable weight in her belt. They're starting to become a nuisance. Nothing she can't handle, of course. But enough to throw her trajectory off a few inches. Leave her with a couple more scrapes than she'd like. If she didn't need them, she would've dropped them. Giving them to the woman following her doesn't even occur to Selina. She'd probably be arrested anyway.

She lands on the roof of the hospital, silent shoes catching the edge and giving her the millisecond she needs to steady herself. Selina only looks back for a moment. She swears. The bat wears a fitting costume. In more ways than one. She looks like she's flying. A little clumsy, but Selina can see her becoming dangerous in a few years. Deadly, if she chose. It's only a few seconds of staring.

-

Being spear-tackled onto a concrete helipad fucking sucks. Safety gear or no.

-

Bat's hands don't go anywhere near Selina's mask, and it pisses her off. She's straddling her, knees and thighs pinning her down, one hand holding both wrists. If it were Selina on top, she would've ripped the thing off and snapped a picture with her phone.

"Are you with the police? Thought they didn't like you Avenger types." Selina speaks against the cement, nice and cool against her mouth. She's pretty confident her lip is busted. Possibly her nose. It's fine. Will help with the swelling. 

Bat doesn't say anything. Only runs a hand up and down her left side, searching for the bag.

Selina wiggles under her, tries to pull her hands free. Sighs when she can't. One woman should not be able to pin her with body weight and a single hand like this. Not without Selina wanting her to anyway. Even if she does find the bag, she'll need both hands to unhook it.

Bat above her stills.

-

Ladybat doesn't take off her gloves which Selina thinks is rude. She took hers off the second she knew she wasn't going to be scaling any buildings for at least the next hour and a half. 

Although, from the way B shudders at the bite of her nails, maybe she should've kept them on.

-

“Take this fucking thing off,” Selina snaps, tugs at the ears for emphasis.

She’s not letting someone go down on her while wearing a cowl.

“My identity is a secret,” Bat smacks her hands away and tugs the helmet back into place.

Selina scoffs and puts her hand over her eyes. “I’ll keep my eyes closed.”

-

Selina is-

Selina isn’t sure what she is. In heaven? Hell? Very, very high?

Either way, she’s pretty sure she’s never felt like this before.

Like there’s a line of electricity running from Bat’s tongue to her clit to her brain. She’s going to short circuit and die.  _ Die _ .

The fingers of the glove are blunt. The spikes along the gauntlets are not. Selina rolls her hips, feels her thighs press against the one connected to the hand with two fingers inside her. 

She can’t see. Batlady had wrapped her cape around her eyes as a shitty, make-shift blindfold and there is really far too much fabric for that. Selina is okay with it. She thinks if she could see all it would be is a head of hair and maybe a touch of skin. It feels like B is buried inside her.

Not far enough, though. She twists her hips again. B pins them down, quick and easy.

She won’t beg.

-

Okay. Maybe she will. Just enough to be endearing.

-

Selina tries to return the favour. Grabs B by the back of her neck and feels her way down to her pussy because she’s still without sight. Seriously it feels a tad overdramatic now. Selina could pick her hands and tongue out of a line-up.

B pushes her hands away gently. “I’m okay.”

She’s not. Selina can feel her breath, warm and sweet-smelling, in hard puffs against her neck.

-

When they are getting dressed, the bag still tucked amongst her suit, B steps behind her. Selina isn't sure what she's expecting.

The slow slide of a zipper up her back is not it.

B doesn't say a word. She smooths the latex out and clicks the zip into place.

Selina feels warm.


End file.
